


【贺红】淫魔

by deerness



Category: 19天
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerness/pseuds/deerness
Relationships: 贺红 - Relationship
Kudos: 192





	【贺红】淫魔

莫关山，是一只淫魔，刚刚成年的淫魔。

意味着从今天开始他必须要开始吸食精气来生活了，人类的食物已经没有办法提供能量。

按理来说，他能找到天使来投喂他是最好的，天使的能量比人类和魔多得多。

可天使不好惹，如果有意，他会被轻易地灼伤。

曾经他亲眼见过一位在路上勾搭大天使长被灼烧致死的，他只眼睁睁的看着，害怕到腿软地跌倒在地上。

他是不同的，和其他天使不同。

大天使长他拥有三对洁白翅膀，遮挡了太阳。明明身为天使，没有一丝温柔，他挥手间的功夫，那攀附在他身上的转眼化为了灰，被一阵风带走。

他惧怕天使，更惧怕那位大天使长，他绝不会沾染天使，被天使灼伤后的灵魂也会消散，不得轮回。

如果不是他太饿了，他绝不会用这种方式去填饱肚子。

莫关山去了凡间，落在了一座不算繁荣的城市。霓虹灯点缀了昏暗的城市，莫关山听同族的人说起过，酒吧是个找人的好地方，不用承担风险，不过是你情我愿。

昏暗的空间被灯光照着，浮动着暧昧与诱惑。

莫关山看着灯光流动的环境和男女的欢笑声参杂在酒杯里，他有些怕了。

“嘿，进去呀”

莫关山的肩膀被轻推了把，他知道他在门口太久了被堵住了，下意识的要让开。

“哎呦宝贝，来都来了，还装乖宝儿啊”

将手搭在他身上的男人是个不安分的，另一只手在莫关山的屁股上揉了一把，恶心。

莫关山的眉毛狠狠皱了下，将人的手甩开。

“连你老子的油都敢揩，活腻了你”

那男人看着人恶狠狠地眼神，不自觉地往后退了步撞着了背后的人，心里定了定。

“没事，你老子我最喜欢野猫了。”

莫关山顺着人被拉进了小巷子，眼看着人裤子都要脱下了，冷笑了一声，一拳顺着风声打在了那个男人脸上，瞬间倒在了地上。莫关山直接跨坐在了男人身上，一拳拳落下，鼻血溅在了白色卫衣上。

“你还敢调戏老子吗”

“不..不敢了，饶我一命”

莫关山冷笑了声起身，顺便踢了那伏趴在地上的人。

他现在很饿，血的味道时刻萦绕在鼻尖，饥饿的灼烧感充斥了腹部，他现在什么力气也没有了，整个人蜷缩在最里面的沙发上。

有节奏的鼓点充斥着整个空间，越听越远，恍惚间一串皮鞋落地的声音大过了喧杂，皮鞋触碰到地面的声音愈来愈响，最后停在了耳边。

莫关山有些吃力的抬起了头，入眼的是一片黑色，再眨眼恢复了正常，是穿了一身黑的人。

“饿了？”

“嗯”

“求我，我给你”

.......

“哈...啊....嗯嗯....”

酒吧的鼓声不断，角落的洗手间里的喘息声混杂在外头的喊叫声中，窄小的空间里面，莫关山的双脚被迫分开坐在马桶上，双手撑着墙壁。

上衣仍穿在身上，裤子却已经落到了脚踝。白白净净的背对着那西装革履的男人。

男人的体重不轻，伏在了莫关山的背上，略有些混浊的呼吸声落在耳边，痒得不行。

“别...”

男人像是没有听到拒绝声，舌顺着脖颈舔舐着，包裹住了小巧耳垂轻咬着吮吸，莫关山忍不住地低嘤了一声。

一双大手探进衣物里，顺着莫关山的腰肢一路往上，薄薄的茧轻抚过敏感的躯体，激得人止不住的缩。

那双手的主人是个坏心人，随着人往前伸，小小的乳尖被揪住了，软软的手感让人爱不释手，快速地撩拨着尖端，揉捏着副乳。

莫关山被玩弄得受不住，泪水糊了眼睛，身子彻底化成了水，只有胸部本能地挺了起来想要更多。

“啊！”

那男人不安分的狠狠揉捏了乳尖，过电的痛感掺杂着不容忽视的快感爽意窜到了脑中。

“我叫贺天。”

莫关山被摆正了坐在马桶上，泪眼对上了那人的目光，一股想要吃了他的欲望那么的明显。

“贺天...快点...要”

莫关山打开了双腿，自己把着打开着面对贺天。

一看就是初生犊子，白白净净的物件就站立在那，粉粉的顶端可爱的很，更可爱的是下面那个小口，紧张又期待的一张一缩。贺天忍不住地戳了一下，惹得那处吓得紧缩一下。

莫关山看到贺天的眼睛明显红了，死死地盯着他那处，羞耻得很。

“有润滑剂吗”

“没..没有”

“那..你自己要加油啊”

莫关山看见贺天鬼畜地笑了下，下一秒就感觉自己的东西进到个湿热的软糯空间，他一下子就意识到了贺天在干什么，慌张地立马伸手推人脑袋。

贺天看准时机，吮吸了那顶端一下，不断刺激着尿道口，酸涩的刺激感爽到了小腹，莫关山的手陷入了黑发里面，看着更像邀人犯罪。

第一次往往坚持不了很久，莫关山从来没有享受过这种刺激，不出半刻就彻底释放了，他有点发懵，脑子里都是被快感支配的快乐。

那出来的液体被贺天涂在了会阴处，滑滑腻腻的感觉让莫关山忍不住地颤抖。

那处被插入一根手指的时候，异物感瞬间涌了上来，得亏淫魔的天赋，那处并不算紧闭，紧热的贴附着手指。

如果他的那根进去，该有多爽。

贺天感受着手指传来的热感，光是想想就硬得发疼，看着红毛小孩缩在马桶上急喘着忍耐，心里努力压制着自己的想法，四处摸索着嫩壁。

贺天将两指含入口中，粘上了液体的手指进入轻松很多，两指在嫩壁间弯曲着摸索，感受着人的颤抖和娇喘，两指并拢再分开，小小的穴口不受控制地被打开，微微凉风探入粉嫩的里头。

莫关山羞得不敢抬头，埋头窝在贺天的颈窝，身体止不住的颤抖，感受着想要紧缩的羞耻处被强制性地打开，一切都不受控制了。

“啊...嗯哈...慢...”

穴口闭上的时候，里面凉了些，手指的存在感愈发强烈，摩擦间嫩肉被茧子欺负着。

可能是体位的原因，进到更深的地方，划过一处硬块，莫关山突然一跳，又被贺天死死地压在怀里。

“带你上天，宝贝”

贺天不等人反应过来，两指并拢着快速抽插再重重的碾上那个不寻常的地方。

“啊...不！贺天！啊！”

酸麻感纠缠在小腹，深处传来让人发疯的快感，挺立着的东西顶端流出液体，莫关山眼里蓄满了眼泪，嘴里喊叫不断的挣扎，大腿根部开始的颤抖蔓延到腹部。贺天抱着他持续不断的摩擦那最疯狂的点。

淫魔的体质适合被操，咕啾咕啾的水声在这小隔间里响的异常。

“贺天..挺..要...要射..”

嘴里的呻吟根本止不住地泄出，身体里的快感却怎么也散不了，莫关山要死了，爽死的。

贺天吻上了莫关山的唇，纠缠不清的吻会模糊大脑，轻咬着唇再趁人不备探入深吻，舔舐过上颚和贝齿再与那软软的纠缠。

莫关山在缺少氧气的深吻中，只有身下那小口深处传来不断快感，那么的清晰，他没有任何抚摸前短的情况下射了出来。

后面的高潮是漫长的，持续不断如洪水的快感冲击着身体。

莫关山只觉得眼前一片黑，在深吻中陷入了黑暗。

莫关山再醒来的时候就不在那个酒吧的小隔间里了，软软的陷在被子里，小腹灼烧的疼，太饿了，刚刚还消耗了自己的精力。

“嗯....嗯啊...什...么哈..嗯”

突然体内深处的敏感点被刺激到，绵绵不断的快感传过来，莫关山才发现自己身体内有个椭圆状的小东西抵着。

“醒了？”

贺天还是老样子的西装，一本正经的很，唯一不般配的是手里拿着个粉色的遥控器的东西。

莫关山原本干下去的眼里又起了水雾，频率是不高，关键是敏感点被持续不断的刺激，像是被温水一遍遍淋在身上，舒服但又不够。

而且，他现在太饿了。

“醒..嗯醒了，你是不是不行啊贺天，还要靠道具”

“嗯，我就怕我手再一进去，你就爽晕过去了”

“你他妈？啊！”

突如其来提高了频率，粉圆的物件挤在那一点上强烈地震动着，莫关山不自主地仰起了头急喘不停。

贺天在笑，笑莫关山的可爱。

贺天拽着那根细线，破开了嫩肉的阻拦拉出，莫关山被激得颤抖不已。跳蛋带出了水落在了床单上映出一片深色。

莫关山还在抖，贺天就已经解开了自己的皮带，一举进入最深处，紧紧贴合着，毛发摩擦着小小穴口激起痒。

莫关山猛地睁大了眼睛，腰肢狠狠一跳，最深处都被贯穿，双手抓着床单显出褶皱，嘴巴张了张却怎么也发不出声音。

爽极了。

接下来的节奏是不停的，健壮的男人在他身下的躯体上驰骋，大手压在那白净的背上，身下不断的动作着，汗随着发丝滴在了腰窝上，色气的可怕。

“哈...哈”

贺天的呼吸声是混浊的，腰一下比一下地撞在最深处感受紧致温热，一手将落在眼前的刘海撩到后头，眼里的欲望死死地盯住了身下扭着腰肢想逃离的小孩。

莫关山在快要溺死的大海中颠簸，眼神迷茫接受着男人给予他的快乐，无法拒绝。

“快...啊....射给我....射给我”

莫关山背对着贺天，腰身陷着，唯唯屁股翘着，扭头看向贺天的时候，贺天只能看见小孩面色潮红，泪眼迷茫，委委屈屈的求饶。

“啧”

贺天双手把着那腰窝，滑腻的手感像是狠狠在贺天心里挠了把，将自己的东西抵在最深处死死地研磨再拔出狠狠撞上去。

眼前是白光，意识好像停下了几秒，莫关山回神的时候，深色的床单上已经留下了白色浊液。

埋在体内的东西还在给予他食物，热热的液体浇在敏感点上，莫关山只能哭着颤抖忍耐下来。

贺天拔出来的时候，将莫关山正面放在了床上，双腿大开着，中间的小口还没有完全的合上，缓缓的流出液体，身上都是红痕。

不行...不行...要吃下去..要饿的。

莫关山控制着肌肉让身下的小口将流下去的液体吞回去，全然忘了还有个男人正在狩猎他。

贺天看着眼前淫靡的场面，伸出手将留在穴口外的白色重新插回里面。

“吃饱了吗？”

莫关山下意识觉得人是调侃他，寻思着这一次的量也足够了，他还没想过人类的能量也能这么高。

“嗯”

“淫魔在人间伤害人类，该怎么说呢”

笑眯眯的男人背后说出了让莫关山浑身发冷的话，贺天的背后缓缓张开了三对翅膀，轻而易举地彰显了自己的身份，莫关山崩溃的看着人，手脚并用的想要爬走。

不要...不要...他不想死

早就被操软的人哪里来的力气，终究是在床上再次被抓住，莫关山被放在了贺天的身上，巨大硬挺的东西正对着还在收缩的小口，刺激着顶端。

“不...不要...贺天...我不要...呀啊！”

眼里满是惊恐，泪水源源不断的流出来，全身只有腰身被控制住了，穴口隐隐约约感受着巨物的热度和硬度，害怕的情愫让他止不住地想落泪和依赖。

毫不留情地贯穿到最深处，甬道尽头的软肉被顶着，大腿根处开始颤抖，莫关山小声哭泣着，双手撑在贺天的腹肌上被顶弄着。

太深的地方被顶弄，总有种被占有的感觉，贺天身后的翅膀坏心眼的包裹住了莫关山，羽毛轻轻划过莫关山的全身，痒意在全身蔓延。

莫关山失神得摸着自己的小肚子，里面撑得不行，隐约能摸到贺天的形状，他害怕，害怕自己会被弄死在床上。

顶弄根本没有停息，莫关山怎么求饶都停不下来贺天恶劣的动作，一股股液体射在里面后又被抽插带出，被撞成泡沫覆在穴口。

莫关山已经哭到失声，摇着头只想拒绝直到晕过去。

再醒来天都已经亮了起来，睁开眼就是贺天的黑发黑眼，两腿架在了他在肩上。

莫关山哭着摇头，嘴唇被咬的泛白，仅有的力气拉着贺天的手，求饶着哭泣着承受。

“饱了吗？”

“饱了...饱了啊贺天...呜呜”

天使张开翅膀拥住淫魔，从此这是他的所属物。

他等待了几年的猎物，早已经被他咬在了嘴里。


End file.
